vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Evil Food Eater Conchita
Evil Food Eater Conchita (悪食娘コンチータ- Akujiki Musume Conchita) ist ein Song von Akuno-P und wird von MEIKO und Kagamine Rin/Len gesungen. Hintergrund Der Song wurde am 3. März 2009 hochgeladen und erreichte 1,000,000 views. Der Song handelt von Banica Conchita (Meiko), einer Frau, die, zu einer Zeit, sie aß nur die leckersten und exquisiten Speisen. Nun aber, ihr Geschmack hat sich entwickelt, so dass sie will etwas Neues und Groteskes jeden Tag, und nichts betritt oder verlässt ihren Palast. Der fünfzehnte persönliche Koch des Jahres (Kaito) fragt nach einem Kurzurlaub, aber sie wird wütend und beschließt ihn zu essen. Als nichts mehr zu essen da ist isst sie ihren Butler (Len) und Dienstmädchen (Rin), und wenn alles weg ist, isst sie sich selbst Lyrics Japanisch= 「さあ、残さず食べなさい｣ 腐臭漂う背徳の館 今日もはじまる最後の晩餐 身の毛もよだつ料理の数々 ひとり食い漁る女の笑顔 彼女の名前はバニカ・コンチータ かつてこの世の美食を極めた その果てに彼女が求めたのは 究極にして至高の悪食（あくじき） 敬い称えよ われらが偉大なコンチータ この世界の食物は 全てがあなたの為にある 食らい尽せこの世のすべて 胃袋にはまだまだ空きがある 青白く輝く猛毒 メインディッシュのスパイスに最適♥ 骨の髄までしゃぶり尽せ 足りなければ皿にもかぶりつけ 舌先を駆け巡る至福 晩餐はまだまだ終わらない 今年に入って15人目の お抱えコックがこう言ってきた 「そろそろお暇を貰えませんか?」 まったく使えぬ奴らばかりね 敬い称えよ われらが偉大なコンチータ 裏切り者には 報いを受けていただきましょう 食らい尽せこの世のすべて 今日のメニューは特別製なの 青白く輝く毛髪 オードブルのサラダに丁度いい♥ 骨の髄までしゃぶり尽せ 足りなければ「おかわり」すればいい ちょっとそこの召使さん あなたはどんな味がするかしら？ いつしか館はもぬけのからに 何にもないし　誰ももういない それでも彼女は求め続けた 究極にして至高の悪食（あくじき） 「残したら、怒られちゃうもの」 食らい尽せこの世のすべて 彼女は自らの右手を見て そして静かにほほ笑んだ 「マダ　タベルモノ　アルジャナイ」 コンチータの最後の悪食（あくじき） 食材はそう　彼女自身 食を極めたその身体の 味を知るものはすでにいない |-|Romaji= "Saa, nokosazu ni tabenasai" Fushuu tadayou haitoku no yakata Kyou mo hajimaru saigo no bansan Mi no ke mo yodatsu ryouri no kazukazu Hitori kuiasaru onna no egao Kanojo no namae wa BANIKA KONCHIITA Katsute kono yo no bishoku wo kiwameta Sono hate ni kanojo ga motometa no wa Kyuukyoku ni shite shikou no akujiki Uyamaitataeyo Warera ga idai na KONCHIITA Kono sekai no shokumotsu wa Subete ga anata no tame ni aru Kuraitsukuse kono yo no subete Ibukuro ni wa madamada aki ga aru Aojiroku kagayaku moudoku MEIN DISSHU no SUPAISU ni saiteki♥ Hone no zui made shaburitsukuse Tarinakereba sara ni mo kaburitsuke Shitasaki wo kakemeguru shifuku Bansan wa madamada owaranai Kotoshi ni haitte juugoninme no O-kakae KOKKU ga kou itte kita "Sorosoro o-hima wo moraemasen ka?" Mattaku tsukaenu yatsura bakari ne Uyamaitataeyo Warera ga idai na KONCHIITA Uragirimono ni wa Mukui wo ukete itadakimashou Kuraitsukuse kono yo no subete Kyou no MENYUU wa tokubetsusei na no Aojiroku kagayaku mouhatsu OODOBURU no SARADA ni choudo ii♥ Hone no zui made shaburitsukuse Tarinakereba "okawari" sureba ii Chotto soko no meshitsukai-san Anata wa donna aji ga suru kashira? Itsu shika yakata wa monuke no kara ni Nani mo nai shi dare mo mou inai Sore de mo kanojo wa motometsuzuketa Kyuukyoku ni shite shikou no akujiki "Nokoshitara, okorarechau mono" Kuraitsukuse kono yo no subete Kanojo wa mizukara no migite wo mite Soshite shizuka ni hohoenda "MADA TABERU MONO ARU JA NAI" KONCHIITA no saigo no akujiki Shokuzai wa sou kanojo jishin Shoku wo kiwameta sono karada no Aji wo shiru mono wa sude ni inai |-|Englisch= The Apostate Castle smells rotten The Last Supper begins as always Gruesome foods on the table A woman eating them up alone with a smile Her name is Vanika Conchita She was once an opsomaniac And then she went farther than that, The ultimate level of the baddest foods Respect her, honor her Our great Conchita All foods in this world are for her Eat them up, every bit of the world More room for foods in her The shining pale blue deadly poison Is the best spice for main dishes Eat up right down to the bone If it's not enough, bite into the dishes Total bliss on her tongue The supper is not finished yet The 15th personal chef of this year He asked me "Could you let me take holidays, my lady？" I have to say they are all useless Respect her, honor her Our great Conchita Betrayers have to pay the price For what they do Eat them up, every bit of the world Today's menu is really special The shining pale blue hair Works out perfectly for salad hors d'oeuvres Eat up right down to the bone If it's not enough, just have "another" Oh, my butler, over there What does "you" taste like？ And then the castle was deserted Nothing left there, anyone else but her Even so, she wanted more, The ultimate level of the baddest foods "If I don't eat them up, I'll get scorched." Eat them up, every bit of the world She gazed at her right hand And smiled amiably "There's more to eat." The baddest food for Conchita It was...Yes, it was herself Now she knows all the tastes in the world But nobody knows what "she" tasted like Kategorie:Song Kategorie:MEIKO Kategorie:Kagamine Rin/Len Kategorie:Kagamine Rin Kategorie:Kagamine Len Kategorie:Akuno-P Kategorie:The Evillious Chronicles Kategorie:Die Sieben Todessünden